Universal Studios Philadelphia
Universal Studios Philadelphia '''(formerly known as '''Universal Studios America Theme Park)' '''is an amusement park located at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, which focused on both America's history and entertainment industry, which contains rides, attractions, dinning, shopping, entertainment, and animal exhibits. It opened on July 4th, 1996. Areas The park is consists 9 themed areas with attractions past and present. 'California - Hollywood & San Francisco' A first section themed after two of popular cities of California. '''Theme: '''California '''Current Attractions ' E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Height restriction: 36". '''Opening date '''July 4th, 1996. '''The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formally '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date 'July 4th, 1996. '''Spongebob SquarePants: A Friendly Game '- A dueling rollercoaster featuring Spongebob (Team Clean) and Patrick (Team Dirty). '''Theme: ''Spongebob SqaurePants''. Height restriction: 44". Opening date: 'June 16th 2013 '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '-''' '''A 3D show based on the 2012 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Theme: The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''August 30th, 2013. '''Replaced: Shrek 4D Studio Tour Tram '- A tram that takes you through upcoming movies. '''Opening date: '''July 4th, 1996. '''Nickelodeon Studios Philadelphia '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Theme: ''Nickelodeon. Opening date: '''July 4th, 1996. '''Pokemon the Movie 12: Acreus and the Jewel of Life 4D '-''' '''A 4D ride based on the 2009 animated feature. '''Theme: ''Pokemon''. Opening date: '''July 17th, 2010 '''Former Attractions Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 4th, 1996. '''Closing date: '''March 10th, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Shrek 4D '''Shrek 4D '-''' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. ''Opening date: '''November 5th, 2006. '''Closing date: '''June 11th, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '''Stores Rugrats Toy Store '- A ''Rugrats-themed store. '''Theme: ''Rugrats''. Opening date: '''June 6th, 2000. '''Closing date: '''May 10th, 2011. '''Restaurants Joyful Burger- 'A quick service restaurant that serves burers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from ''The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''August 30th, 2013. '''Snacks & Drinks Edward Scissorhand's Ice Cream Stand- 'A ice cream store based on the 1990 Tim Burton film ''Edward Scissorhands. '''Theme: ''Edward Scissorhands''. Opening date: 'July 10th, 1996 'Amity Attractions JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride that tours through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''May 2th, 2002. '''Restaurants' Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: 'May 7th, 1998. 'Jurassic Park Attractions Jurassic Park: The Ride '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park.'' Height restriction: '42" '''Opening date: '''July 8th, 2000. 'Springfield Current Attractions The Simpsons Ride- '''A simulation ride based on Fox's 1989 primetime cartoon series of the same name '''Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Opening Date: '''May 12th, 2009 '''Replaced: '''The Polar Express Experience '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl- '''A flying saucer themed ride '''Theme: '''Kang and Kados from ''The Simpsons ''Opening date: July 15th, 2013 'Replaced: '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Theme: Krusty the Clown from''' The Simpsons '''Former Attractions '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs- '''A short-lived Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson '''Theme: '''Maggie Simpson from ''The Simpsons Opening date: May 15th, 2009 '''Closed: '''August 22th, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Maggie's Peek-A-Boo Pigs '''Resturants Krusty Burger- 'A burger themed restaurant 'New York Current Attractions Space Fantasy: The Ride '- an indoor rollercoaster which a USP version of the ride at Universal Studios Japan of the same name. '''Theme: '''space. '''Opened date: '''July 6, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''Beetlejuice's Graveyard Patriotic Revue '- a live musical stage show featuring Beetlejuice and Universal Monsters sing America-themed rock music. 'The Fast and the Furious Stunt Spectacular '- a car stunt show based on ''Fast and the Furious ''series. '''Former Attractions Journey Through The Land Before Time - a dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Opened date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. 'Theme: '''Spiderman. '''Opened date: '''August 31, 2004. '''Closing Date: '''May 1, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Journey Through The Land Before Time. '''Replaced by: '''Space Fantasy: The Ride '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: 'April 11, 1997. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Stunt Spectacular 'Old Town Square of America Current Attractions The America Story - a 25 minute film which tells the history of the United States of America. Theme: '''history of America. '''Opening date: '''July 4th, 1996. '''The Liberty's Kids Live - a live show based 2002 children's educational animated series Liberty's Kids. Theme: ''The Liberty's Kids. Opening date: June 20th, 2003. 'Replaced: '''An American Tail Live. '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War '-''' '''A interactive 4D show based on the 2007 video game ''Plants vs Zombies ''Theme: Plants vs Zombies ''and ''The Revolutionary War. 'Opening date: '''June 10th, 2009. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage '-''' '''A log fume ride featuring everybody's favorite beagle. '''Theme: ''Peanuts and Mayflower. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: '''August 1th, 2000. '''Splatoon: French and Indian War '-''' A paintball area based on the Nintendo Wii-U 2015 video game ''Splatoon ''Theme: ''Splatoon ''and The French and Indian War. '''Opening date: '''June 6th, 2017. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Former Attractions An American Tail Live '- a live stage show based on the ''An American Tail ''franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 4th, 1996. '''Closing date: '''October 31, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''The Liberty's Kids Live '''Old America Park Spot '- a wide park and picnic area which cotianed picnic tables, wide open space where guests could sit on the grass, and a playground area for children. '''Opening date: '''July 4th, 1996. '''Closing date: '''December 5 2007 and June 9 2015. '''Replaced by: '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War and Splatoon: French and Indian War '''Stores The Plants vs Zombies Shop '-' '''A Plants vs Zombies themed store. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: 'June 10th, 2009 '''Snoopy's Doghouse '- A Peanuts themed store. '''Theme: ''Peanuts''. Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: '''August 1th, 2000. '''Restaurants Crazy Dave's Taco Truck '-' 'A quick service restaurant that serves Tacos,Burritos, Nachos, Churros and Mexican Beer '''Theme: '''Crazy Dave from ''Plants vs Zombies. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10th, 2009 '''All-Star Characters' Tavern '-' 'A character dining restaurant featuring characters from Woody Woodpecker universe ('appearance: '1997-present), ''Rugrats ''('appearance: '1997-2010), ''Liberty's Kids ''('appearance: 2003-present), Plants vs Zombies ''('appearance: 2009-present), Peanuts ''('appearance: '2000-present), ''Splatoon ('appearance: '''2016-present) and ''An American Tail ''('appearance: '''1997-present). The restaurant serves American foods, such as Philly cheese steak, chicken, grilled fish, hamburgers, steaks, etc. and as well as both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. '''Opening date: '''May 15th, 1997. '''Snacks & Drinks Ben & Jerry's '-' 'It seen under the sign "Frost Pea's Ice Cream" 'The Outdoor Campsite Current Attractions ''' '''The Bearastein Bears Goes Camping- '''A dark ride based on everybody's favorite Bear Family '''Theme: ''The Bearastein Bears '' Dora and Diego's Number Forest- '''A show stars Dora and Diego's trip to the number forest! '''Theme: Nickelodeon's Dora the Explorer and Go! Diego Go! Outdoor Wildlife '''- an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with American animals like bears, deer, cougars, raccoons, American bald eagles, etc. '''Resturants The Cowfish- '''A burger and sushi place '''Characters *Dora,Boots,Diego and Baby Jaguar *Brother Bear Sister Bear and Papa Bear and Mama Bear 'Western Town' The Wild, Wild West Stunt Show '- a comical western stunt show inspired by Universal's western movies. '''Petting Barn '- a petting zoo. 'Fievel's Playland '- a kid-sized play area. '''Washington DC Presidents: The Rulers of America '''- a museum-like walktgrough attraction focused of US Presidents past and present. '''Opening date: '''July 4th, 1996. '''Florida Gator Lagoon '''- an animal exhibit walkthrough with alligators, cranes, turtles, etc. Events '''Independence Day events * Rock of Liberty Concert * The Independence Day Parade Universal Studios Philadelphia 10th Anniversary Celebration (2006-08) TBA Universal Studios Philadelphia: 15 Years of Liberty (2011-13) TBA Universal Studios Philadelphia: The Pledge for 20 Years (2016-18) TBA Holidays At Universal Studios *'Macy's Holiday Parade *Eve Halloween events Halloween Daytime Spooktakular ''' Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 1. *Ghostbusters Dance Party *Monster Mash *The Great Pumpkin '''Halloween Horror Nights Occurs at nighttime from September 25 to November 1. * TBA Parades * The Independence Day Parade * TBA Fireworks shows * America of the Sky Category:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:America-themed park Category:Pennsylvania Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Animal parks Category:Animal theme parks Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline